shatteredworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Veav
'Lorne' Male human Level 5 (Warden/Trapper Ranger 3, Rogue 2) Hero points 2 Str 15 (+2) Dex 16 (+2) Int 14 (+2) Wis 14 (+2) Con 13 (+1) +4 to resist exhaustion Cha 12 (+1) HP 54 Fort +4 Refl +8 Will +3 Init +2, +5 in favored terrain AC 16 (10, +2 Dex, +4 magic leather) Flat AC 14 (no Dex bonus) Touch AC 12 (no armor bonus) Melee +6 (BAB +4, Str +2) Ranged +6 (BAB +4, Dex +2) Skills Intimidate 8 (Cha) rank 1 + Cha 1 + class 3 + feat 2 Disable Device 8 (Dex) rank 1 + Dex 2 + class 3 + Trapfinding 2 Craft: Carpentry 8 (Int) rank 3 + Int 2 + class 3 Craft: Masonry 10 (Int) rank 5 + Int 2 + class 3 Craft: Traps 8 (Int) rank 3 + Int 2 + class 3 Craft: Smithing 6 (Int) rank 1 + Int 2 + class 3 Craft: Clothing 6 (Int) rank 1 + Int 2 + class 3 Craft: Alchemy 6 (Int) rank 1 + Int 2 + class 3 Craft: Armor 6 (Int) rank 1 + Int 2 + class 3 Craft: Weapons 6 (Int) rank 1 + Int 2 + class 3 Craft: Cooking 6 (Int) rank 1 + Int 2 + class 3 Knowledge: Geography 9 (Int) rank 4 + Int 2 + class 3 Favored Terrain +2 (Favored 2) Knowledge: Nature 9 (Int) rank 4 + Int 2 + class 3 Knowledge: Dungeoneering 6 (Int) rank 1 + Int 2 + class 3 Stealth 7 (Dex) rank 2 + Dex 2 + class 3 Favored Terrain +2 (Favored 2) Handle Animal 9 (Cha) rank 4 + Cha 1 + class 3 Perception 9 (Wis) rank 4 + Wis 2 + class 3 To locate traps +1 (Trapfinding 1) Favored Terrain +2 (Favored 2) Survival 9 (Wis) rank 4 + Wis 2 + class 3 Favored Terrain +4 (Favored 2 + Trait 2) Following or identifying tracks +1 (Track 1) Diplomacy 7 (Cha) rank 1 + Cha 1 + feat 2 + class 3 Climb 6 (Str) rank 1 + Str 2 + class 3 Spellcraft 6 (Int) rank 1 + Int 2 + class 3 Use Magic Device 5 (Cha) rank 1 + Cha 1 + class 3 Heal 6 (Wis) rank 1 + Wis 2 + class 3 Swim 6 (Str) rank 1 + Str 2 + class 3 Acrobatics 6 (Dex) rank 1 + Dex 2 + class 3 Linguistics 6 (Int) rank 1 + Int 2 + class 3 Class skills without ranks: Profession 2 (Wis) Sense Motive 2 (Wis) Ride 2 (Dex) Escape Artist 2 (Dex) Sleight of Hand 2 (Dex) Appraise 2 (Int) Knowledge (local) 2 (Int) Bluff 1 (Cha) Perform 1 (Cha) Stupid Tricks *Proficiencies (simple weapons, martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, all but tower shields) *Languages (common, shorthand; 1 spare pick) **Shorthand: simple sign language *Trapfinding (+1/2 ranger level to Perception checks made to locate traps and on Disable Device checks; may use Disable Device on magic traps) *Favored Terrain (+2 init, Survival, Knowledge: Geography, Perception, Stealth in terrain; normally does not leave trail and cannot be tracked) **Favored Terrain: Forest **Favored Terrain: Dungeons *Track (+1/2 ranger level to Survival checks made to follow or identify tracks) *Wild Empathy (roll Diplomacy check to improve attitude of wild animal or vermin, or Intimidate check to mess with their heads; may also be used on Int 1-2 magical beast with -4 penalty) *Live in Comfort (take 10 on Survival at any time, take 20 when not in danger - even with a penalty for failure) *Sneak attack (+1d6 damage when target is flat-footed or flanked; ranged attack must be within 30 feet) *Evasion (take no damage on a successful Reflex save when would normally take half damage) *Trap Spotter (immediate, automatic Perception check to notice a trap when within 10') *Master Craftsman (+2 bonus to craft: something; ranks count as caster level to qualify for Craft Magic Arms and Armor or Craft Wondrous Item feats) *Trait: Unnatural Presence (use Intimidate skill to demoralize animals and vermin; Intimidate is class skill; already folded into Wild Empathy) *Trait: Tracker of the Society (+1 init and +2 Survival in Favored Terrain) *Feat: Endurance (+4 bonus to resist exhaustion, starvation, thirst, suffocation, harsh environments) *Feat: Persuasive (+2 to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks) *Feat: Nimble Moves, Acrobatic Steps: move normally through 20' of difficult terrain each round Equipment The chest is capable of floating around like a loyal puppy for eight hours on a go twice a day and is much larger on the inside than it has any right to be. He also bears very fine leather armor, armaments which are not cheap, and so on; the priests and mages that put together the expedition spared no expense. *Chest with floating disk ''and ''secret chest **contents: library (1d4 rounds to consult, +2 circumstance bonus on Knowledge or Profession check), masterwork tools (+2 circumstance bonus on reasonable non-social checks), sufficient kits and materials to get things done, seedstock, booze **9x Cure Light Wounds **5x Endure Elements **3x Oil of Make Whole *''Handy Haversack'' *Leather Armor +2 (+4 AC, light and one-size-fits-all) *Cloak of Elvenkind (+5 stealth when applied) *Great Axe +2 (+2 attack, 1d12+2 damage; crit 20/x3) *Crossbow, heavy, masterwork (+1 attack, 1d10 damage; crit 19-20/x2) *Hephaestus the Vestus (+2 luck bonus to attacks, checks, saves; not damage or AC; unspecified bonus to crafting speed, potentially x10 rate) *Lantern *Signet ring (masterwork but no known or apparent magical qualities) *Unique crafting materials **800 gp in precious stones **Dire rat scales To Do List Prestige class: Horizon Walker (knowledge geography 6) Feats: Fast Empathy (handle animal 5), Greater Wild Empathy (knowledge nature 5), Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magic Arms And Armor